Armor Break (ability)
.]] Armor Break , also known as Vit 0 , Deprotect and Expose, is a recurring skill in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, that reduces the target's Defense or destroys their armor. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Armor Break is a Sword Arts ability, used by Steiner. It costs 4 MP to use, and can be learned for 30 AP from the Mythril Sword. It has a 50% accuracy rate, but can be used repeatedly. It halves the target's defense. Final Fantasy X Armor Break is found on Auron's area of the Sphere Grid. It attacks and sets the target's Defense at 0, as well as nullifying "Armored", meaning that even non-Piercing weapons deal normal damage. Final Fantasy X-2 Armor Break is available via the Warrior Dressphere, but it's weaker than it was in ''Final fantasy X, reducing the target's defense, but not completely eradicating it. It costs 4 MP to use and 30 AP to learn. It also appears in the form of Armor Eraser, usable by Rikku while in Mascot, which targets all enemies. ''Final Fantasy XI Armor Break is a Great Axe Weapon Skill which lowers Defense. Another Great Axe Weapon Skill is Shield Break, which lowers Evasion. Final Fantasy XII A Technick by the name of Expose lowers the enemy's defense and removes buffs. It costs 3800 gil at the Port at Balfonheim and is learned for 35 LP on the License Board. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version it can be used by Monk and Breaker, and also Uhlan, but only after acquiring the Esper Ultima's license. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan can siphon defense enemies with his Steal Stamina attack. Tonberry's knife attack also inflicts Stamina Down to the target. Final Fantasy XIII Deprotect is an ability available to the Saboteur paradigm role that lowers an enemy's defense by 89%. It is classified as a debuff spell and can be inflicted by itself or used to cancel an enemy's Protect status. It costs 1 ATB gauge segment to cast and is a useful ability against enemies with high HP (e.g. Behemoths, for most of them are susceptible to it). The spell is learned by Vanille on Crystarium stage 2, Lightning and Sazh at stage 8 and Fang on stage 8. Upgraded version, Deprotega, is an area of effect spell and costs 3 ATB segments and is learned by Lightning, Vanille and Hope on stage 7. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Deprotect returns as an ability available for Saboteurs. Deprotect, and its upgraded version, Deprotega, deal magic damage and reduce target's physical resistance by 30%. They also deal Wound damage. Serah learns Deprotect on level 1 and Noel on level 8. Physical versions of the spell exist, known as Deprotect II and Heavy Deprotega. While the magic abilities can be infused into another Saboteur Paradigm Pack monster, the physical ones cannot. Armor Breaker is also an auto-ability available for the Commando role. It boosts the character's strength when targeting an enemy whose physical resistance is set to "Resistant" or "Halved". It can be learned by several monsters in the Paradigm Pack, but not Noel and Serah. Final Fantasy Tactics Rend Armor, Rend Helm, and Rend Shield are all abilities of the Knight job, which remove the target's armor, helmet, and shield respectively. Rend Armor is also used by the Squire job by Argath, which is learned for 400 JP. The Divine Knight job exclusive to Meliadoul Tengille can also destroy the enemy's armor and other pieces of equipment with the Unyielding Blade commands. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Scholar's Subdue ability halves all enemies' defense for three turns at the cost of two AP. Subdue is the second ability learned on the job. The Scholar's ultimate ability, Tame, reduces the enemies' defense to 1, but it only works for one turn. Bravely Default Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII Saboteur Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Saboteur Abilities